Amortentia
by DestielShipper13
Summary: Dean first comes across the dark haired boy with the bright blue eyes in potions class, and ever since then he hasn't been able to get him out of his head. Dean is straight, and he's dated more girls he can count. So why is he having the same mushy feelings for this boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm really nervous! Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this, and if you want you can leave a review! Any comments are appreciated.**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up on here soon, and I'm writing it now!**

 **Thank You again :)**

* * *

Dean cheered along with every other student in the great hall as Sammy made his was towards the Ravenclaw table, looking slightly giddy with a giant grin on his face. Sam looked over his big brother, and Dean grinned at him, and gave him a thumbs up. Sam had been the last of the new scared looking first years to be sorted. Dean had looked on in pride as Sammy fearlessly stepped up to the chair and the dirty old hat that sat on in. Sammy had been the only one of the first years that hadn't looked terrified out of their wits, although Sam had seen a hell of a lot worse that a dirty hat.

Dean was disappointed that Sam hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor with him, but he had suspected that he would be a Ravenclaw. Sam was the one that figured out exactly what they were facing, Dean was the one that stormed in all guns blazing. Sam was the brains, Dean was the brawn.  
He watched as Sammy sat down and started talking to Luna Lovegood. Dean had a soft spot for Luna; she wasn't fake like all of the other girls. She didn't plaster herself in makeup or wear skimpy clothes. She didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. If you didn't like her, she didn't care. She quite simply didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of her. Dean was glad that Sam had chosen her to talk to.

After a long night of eating, laughing, and flirting with Parvati Patil (who giggled and blushed at the slightest compliment) Dean was tired, and decided to make his way to the Gryffindor dormitory. He waved at Sam, and then found his way through the maze of corridors and staircases with his best friends Bobby Singer and Jo Harvelle.  
They finally got to the common room, and ejected a couple of timid second years from the comfiest armchairs (earning themselves reproachful looks from Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch in their year) and began a game of Wizard's Chess, making everyone in the common room jump every time one of the pieces was brutally decapitated. Dean was good, but Bobby was better, and he won every game.  
After a couple of hours of this Dean yawned and announced that he was going to bed. He made his way up the stone staircase and entered the familiar room with the four poster beds and red drapes hanging from the wall. This sure beat the crappy motel rooms that Dean had stayed in for the first ten years of his life.  
It had been a long day, and Dean couldn't be bothered to change into his pajamas. He collapsed onto his bed fully clothed, and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Dean sighed as he made his way towards his first lesson of the year. Potions was such a terrible way to start what Dean had hoped would be a great year. At least this time they were with the Ravenclaws, and not the Slytherins. Professor Snape had taken so many house points away from Gryffindor last year that he had lost count.  
He looked at his watch and realized that he was already two minutes late; He swore and sped up, hurrying to the dungeons.  
He sighed again when he saw the black greasy hair, sallow skin, and hooked nose of Professor Snape stood outside of the door with a nasty smirk.  
"Well Mister Winchester," he drawled "You're late. That's not a good way to start the year now, is it? What kind of an example is this to our new first years? Ten points From Gryffindor."  
Dean wanted to punch the smirk right off of his face (and he knew he could because he had dealt with a lot worse than a sarcastic teacher), but he had learnt the hard way that is was best to not rise to the bait.  
He rolled his eyes and pushed his way to his seat; he flung himself down next to Bobby, who was staring at Charlie Bradbury, the cute red head that Bobby had had a crush on since third year (although Dean knew that Bobby didn't have quite the right equipment for Charlie's liking).  
Dean glanced around, seeing if there were any new faces. His gaze fell upon a boy that he had never noticed before; the boy was wearing a blue Ravenclaw tie, and his robes looked worn. He had black hair that only made his pale face look paler, and his bright blue eyes stood out on his face. His cheekbones looked sharp enough to slice salami! Dean was straight as a pin, and even he had to admit that this boy, whoever he was, was beautiful. For some reason he looked like he wanted to blend in with the wall and not be noticed. He looked lost in thought, and didn't notice Dean staring at him.  
"Today you will be attempting to make a concoction named the Draught of Living Death." droned the voice of the sadistic teacher at the front of the classroom "Those of you who succeed in creating an acceptable potion will each earn thirty points for their house. Work in partners. Page 142 of Advanced Potion Making. Go."  
An excited murmur ran through the class; they had never attempted anything this complicated before!  
Dean looked around for Bobby, but he was already making his way over to Charlie. He scanned the room for Jo and saw that she had partnered with her sister Ellen who was in Ravenclaw. Who was Dean supposed to go with? Bobby and Jo were really his only friends in his house. With a sinking feeling, he looked around and saw that everyone was pairing up.  
"Um, excuse me." said a timid voice from behind him. Dean turned around and was surprised to see the beautiful boy talking to him. He was even more good looking up close, and Dean's breath caught in his throat. "Everyone else already has a partner," he continued "So I was wondering if I could work with you?" the boy looked apologetic, as though no one in their right mind would want to work with him.

"Yeah, of course." Dean replied (probably a bit quicker than was necessary). The boy smiled and looked relieved. He flung his bag on the floor beside the vacant seat next to Dean; He then sat down, opened his book and began to read. It was only then that Dean realized that he didn't know the boys name.

"I'm Dean, by the way." he said, stretching out his hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I've been very busy lately. Thankyou for the kind reviews, and favoriting/ following. It's nice to know that people have taken the time to read this, and it makes me very happy!**

 **So without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

Dean watched with surprise as Castiel hurried towards the ingredients cupboard. Most of the other students hadn't even got their books out yet. Dean slowly made his way over to the cupboard, and nearly collided with Castiel as he hastily exited, his arms laden with ingredients Dean had never even seen before He dumped them on the table and yanked his cauldron towards him, making a horrific scratching noise as it dragged along the wood. Without a word Castiel began throwing in the Infusion of Wormwood. Dean watched fascinated. "You're really good at this, huh?" he said, amazed at the boys enthusiasm.

"Potions is my favorite subject." he replied in his oddly deep, yet quiet voice. He looked up at Dean suddenly, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry if I'm taking over. I just got a bit carried away. Here," he said, placing the powdered root of asphodel into Deans hands, "You add this."

Dean nervously held his hand over the cauldron; he was absolutely terrible at potions (it was his worst lesson), but he didn't want Castiel to think that he was stupid. He dropped the root in to the cauldron and the potion turned a pale lilac colour. Dean looked at Castiel, who smiled in encouragement. He passed Dean the ladle and instructed him to stir the potion twice clockwise. Dean did as he was told, and was happy to see that so far the cauldron hadn't exploded, Dean hadn't exploded,  
and Hogwarts hadn't exploded.  
Castiel reached over and dropped in the Sloths brain, and the potion fizzed and spat viciously. Castiel smiled and sliced the Sopophorous bean, releasing the juice into the cauldron. The potion turned the clear colour, like whiskey (and he knew what whiskey looked like, after years of watching his father drinking the evil smelling fluid).

Forty minutes had passed, and the potion was nearly done. Dean looked up and saw Hermione Granger staring at them with an incredulous look on her face. Judging by the fact that her potion was still lilac, she was behind Dean and Castiel. Dean smirked; it looked like there was someone who was going to give her a run for her money!  
Maybe Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, but it seemed that Castiel was the brightest wizard.

Dean watched as Castiel stirred the potion seven times anti clockwise, and it turned pure black. He heard a few gasps around the classroom as everyone saw that a pair had managed to create the potion within the hour. Even more gasps were heard as people realized that DEAN WINCHESTER was part of said pair. Hermione looked on enviously, as professor Snape looked up from his stack of papers at the commotion.  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw everyone staring at Dean and Castiel. He made his slow way over to the table that they were working at and peered inside;  
Dean could have sworn that he almost looked impressed. Wordlessly he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a leaf. He dropped in in to the pure black liquid and watched as the leaf went yellow, and then brown, and then dissolved completely. He looked shocked, and then he sneered.  
"Well I suppose that that's twenty points to Ravenclaw. " he said, turning to walk back to his desk.  
"What about twenty to Gryffindor?" asked a confused Dean, the smirk sliding off of his face.  
"Mr Novak here made the potion. You didn't do anything Mr Winchester, so you don't get the points." Snape replied smugly. Castiel stood behind Snape, the proud expression on his face replaced with one of indignation.  
"But professor," he began, Snape turned to look at the small, black haired boy, and Dean shook his head vigorously, trying to warn him not to invoke the full wrath of the greasy haired freak. "Dean did help." he continued. "He added the asphodel and stirred it, and got some of the ingredients and read out the recipe."  
Snape's faced changed from one of nonchalance to one of anger.  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw because of your cheek." he said, after a long moment of silence. He turned away and stalked back to his desk.  
A angry red tinge crept up Castiel's cheeks, and Dean thought it was adorable.

Wait, what? Since when did Dean think boys were adorable? Was he a twelve year old girl? No, he was a sixteen year old boy. A STRAIGHT sixteen year old boy.

Snape stood up at his desk and addressed the class.  
"In your pairs I want a full roll of parchment on the properties and uses of the Draught of Living Death." he announced, amid groans from the students "Now get out." he said viciously, glaring at Dean and Castiel.

Two minutes later they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
"How about we meet tomorrow at the library to do the assignment?" Dean asked the still angry Castiel.  
"Yes, that would be fine." he replied in his oddly formal way of speaking. "Let's say six o'clock." he added as an after thought.  
Dean smirked. "It's a date!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to upload; it's that time of the academic year where we have a test pretty much every day! This chapter took me quite a while to write, as I got writers block about halfway through, but I was** **determined** **to finish it.**

 **Thankyou to anyone who reviewed/ favourited/ followed. It's all very much appreciated.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

CASTIEL POV

Castiel sat in the library, absentmindedly scratching his nose with his quill as he read his book, leaving a splotch of ink on his flawless, pale skin. He was early for everything, and his study session with the famous Dean Winchester was no exception. He still had another fifteen minutes until Dean was due to show up, and Castiel suspected that he would be a few minutes late anyway.

He vaguely acknowledged students walking past him, their arms piled high with books and scrolls, chatting with each other. Cas looked up with annoyance when one of them bumped into him from behind, and was about to mutter a sarcastic remark when his gaze fell upon the blonde hair, tanned skin and green eyes of Dean Winchester. Castiel was mildly surprised that Dean had showed up anyway, let alone ten minutes early. What was more surprising was the fact that he was alone; Dean was hardly ever seen out of lessons without a pretty, simpering girl hanging off of his arm, gazing up adoringly at him.

"Hey man, wasn't expecting you to be here yet." he said, throwing himself down in the seat next to Castiel and pulling his ink and scroll out of him bag.

"I'm always early," he muttered "I wasn't expecting you to be here yet either."

Dean shrugged, and pulled a vial of yesterday's potion out of his backpack.

"So where do we start?" he asked, sounding bored already.

"Well I thought we could start with a description of what the potion does." Castiel began, and pulled the roll of parchment towards him.

Dean held the vial up in front of his face and twirled it, watching the pure black liquid inside swirl around. Cas smiled and began writing the description of what the Draught did, concentrating on the beautiful boy beside him rather than the essay

There was only one person Cas had told of his sexuality, and that had been his older brother Gabriel. Gabriel had been surprised at first, but had been supportive and accepting, and Cas loved him for it.

Although he could never tell any of his brothers this, Gabriel was his favourite. He loved all of his other brothers, yes, but none of them really understood him as well as Gabe. Samandriel was the youngest, only in his first year, and he had been placed into Ravenclaw with Sam; Balthasar was next, in his third year, and then it was Castiel in fifth. Gabriel was the oldest brother at Hogwarts, in his sixth year, although the twins Michael and Lucifer were 19 and were currently travelling the world studying dragons.

Why had Cas been forced to partner with someone as distractingly good looking as Dean? He internally sighed, unsure as to whether it was a good thing or not. Sure, it wasn't every day you were partnered with a guy that looked as though he could be a male model. But it also was dangerous; what if Dean suspected something, and then spread the word throughout the school? Cas had tried very hard over the years to keep up his image, and if everyone suddenly knew of his sexuality he knew he would be picked on mercilessly.

"CASTIEL!" he heard Dean yelling, bringing him out of his reverie with a shock.

"Huh?" he mumbled, confused.

"Dude, I've been shouting you for, like, five minutes." He said, sounding amused and exasperated at the same time.

"Sorry, daydreaming." _About you.._ he nearly added, before hastily stopping and mentally kicking himself.

"About what?" Dean enquired good naturedly, sounding genuinely interested.

"Oh, um, nothing much. Just about, um, unicorns. Yeah, unicorns and there.. medicinal uses."

Dean looked at him with a quizzical expression in his face. _Damnit,_ Cas thought, _why am I making such a godamn idiot of myself?_

"Okay, man. Whatever." Replied Dean, still sounding slightly amused.

"So," he continued "What are we writing now?"

"Well, we could write about the ingredients now." Said Cas, pushing the parchment towards Dean.

Dean nodded and began writing slowly. Cas was amused to notice that when Dean concentrated, his tongue slightly stuck out of the side of his mouth.

He watched as Dean wrote, and was embarrassed when Dean looked up and saw him staring. Dean just smiled and continued writing.

"You're staring at me, Castiel." He said, with a slightly knowing tone to his voice.

"I wasn't! I was just, um, reading what you were writing over your shoulder!" He lied "And call me Cas by the way. All my friends do."

Dean smiled, as though the idea of being considered a friend pleased him.

"Okay, Cas." He stated, trying out the nickname.

He went back to his work, and Cas went back to his staring.

Two hours later, Castiel stretched and yawned.

* * *

"I think we're about done now Dean. I'm going to go back to my common room" He said sleepily.

"Okay. I'll walk you there" Dean replied, sending a flutter through Cas' chest.

They packed their bags and began walking. Madam Pince glared at them as they spoke, and hissed at them to be quiet.

Dean just smirked and began speaking louder as they walked out of the library, side by side. As they walked, they're hands brushed together for a second, and Cas felt a flush in his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold winter air blowing through the draughty castle corridors. Dean seemed to have had the same reaction, as when Cas looked over, he had an adorable red blush in his cheeks.

Before long they reached the Ravenclaw common room, and Cas turned to say goodnight.

"You know," he began "I shouldn't even be showing you the entrance to my common room."

"Ah, I know you couldn't resist my chivalry. No mere mortal can withstand my charms."

Castiel smiled and turned towards the wooden door of the Ravenclaw rooms.

"Goodnight, Dean." He muttered.

"Cas, wait." Said Dean, as he grabbed Cas' wrist. Cas slowly turned around and looked into Deans slightly uncomfortable face.

"You've got some ink on your face..." he trailed off uncertainly, as he reached over and rubbed his thumb over Castiel's cheek. He felt his skin prickle as though with electricity as Dean touched his skin.

Dean stopped and brought his hand back down to his side. He had a strange look on his face; it seemed to be a mixture of anticipation, fear, and what Cas could have sworn was lust.

But that was impossible; Dean was straighter than the straightest guy on Earth (Cas' brain was too scrambled to be thinking of similes). Could Dean be gay? No. Cas' brain stopped there. There was no point in wanting things that would never happen.

"Well, goodni-"

Cas was cut off midsentence by Dean pressing his lips against Castiel's. Cas was too shocked to react, and just stood there. What the hell was Dean Winchester doing kissing him? Suddenly he decided he didn't care, and started kissing him back.

He felt Dean push him against the door of the common room, and melted into the kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of Dean's lips. He reached up and ran his hands through Dean's thick brown hair, and felt Dean's strong hands around his waist.

Dean suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily, and stared at Cas with wide eyes. His lips looked slightly bruised and his hair was even more ruffled than usual.

"I…I'm so sorry." He stammered, and backed away.

"Dean.." Cas began, but Dean was already running away.

Cas fell back against the door, breathing heavily, and watched as Dean ran around the corner of the corridor and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hiatus guys; I honestly don't have a good excuse, other than forgetfulness and writers block. However, I overcame this block, and I present to you chapter four of Amortentia.**  
 **Thanks to anyone who has followed/ favourited/reviewed - it's all very much appreciated!**  
 **Anyway, enjoy chapter four :3**

* * *

Dean could feel his heart slamming in his chest and his ragged breath as he ran as fast as he could away from the boy that he had just kissed. He didn't look back at Castiel, even though he could hear him calling his name; he couldn't bare to see the betrayed and disgusted expression that must be on the blue eyed boys face.  
He was so confused. Why the fuck had he just done that? Castiel was a BOY goddamnit, and Dean had promised himself to keep his homosexuality a secret. And Cas wasn't gay.

Dean knew that he had just completely screwed up; not only had he ruined any chance of a friendship with Cas, he had run off like an idiot and just left Cas standing there, not even meeting his eyes.  
He charged round the corner, and almost collided with none other than Sammy, whose face was barely visible over the huge pile of books he was carrying. Under normal circumstances he would have laughed and called him a nerd. But these weren't normal circumstances.  
"Hey Dean." Sammy greeted his older brother, looking at his flustered and confused older brother, and placing the pile of books on to the hard stone floor "What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing.." he muttered, starting to walk off slowly.  
"DEAN," said Sammy sternly, making Dean turn around, the bewildered expression still on his face.  
"What happened?" Sammy continued slowly.  
"I just... no, I'm not talking to YOU about it. Goodnight Sammy." replied Dean, turning and beginning to walk away again.  
Sam rolled his eyes and sighed irritably.  
"Who did you kiss, Dean?" he asked, a bored tone to his voice.  
Dean stopped dead, and once again turned to face his eleven year old brother.  
"How the hell did you know?" he asked, incredulous.  
Sam rolled his eyes again, because he was a sassy son-of-a-bitch.  
"Your hair is all mussed up, your lips are bruised, your shirt is wrinkled and just the expression on your face."  
"Okay Sherlock freaking Holmes, you just mind your own business." Dean glared at the younger boy in front of him.  
"You know I'll just work out who it was anyway if you don't tell me." Sammy continued, earning himself another glare from his older brother "They're obviously in Ravenclaw seeing as the Ravenclaw dorms are right around this corner. It's probably someone you spent the entire evening with 'cause I'm guessing you walked them back to their dorms. Although, the only person I saw you with tonight was that Castiel kid in the library." Sam chuckled to himself at this - he knew that his older brother was straight as a pin. His chuckle stopped abruptly when he saw Dean look down at the stone floor, a red tinge creeping up his cheeks.  
"It was him, wasn't it? It was Castiel!" Sammy breathed, amazed.  
Deans increasing blush was all the answer he needed.  
"You tell NO ONE! Understand?" Dean demanded, suddenly panicking.  
"Of course I won't." Sammy frowned.  
"That means dad, too."  
"But - "  
"No, Sammy. No buts. Or I WILL use a memory charm on you, okay?"  
Sammy grumbled something unintelligible, and Dean, satisfied, turned away for the third time and walked off, just as confused as before, and in a slightly worse mood.

* * *

CASTIEL POV

Castiel was at in the comfiest armchair by the fire in the Ravenclaw common room. His lips still tingled, and his whole body felt numb.  
He had no idea whether what had just happened was a dream or real (he was opting towards the former).  
Dean Winchester had just kissed him. DEAN had kissed HIM. Dean that always was flirting with some pretty girl, who was straighter than, well, a straight thing (Cas' brain was too scrambled to think of a satisfactory simile).  
Was this some kind of cruel prank? Had someone found out about Cas' sexuality? No, Dean wouldn't do that. Although, Cas had only known him for, like, four days.  
No. He pushed that horrible idea to the back of his mind.  
He heard the door to the common room open, and turned to see if it was Ellen Harvelle, one of the very few friends Cas had made since moving to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, but was mildly surprised to see the youngest Winchester (Cas was sure his name was Sam) striding through the door. What surprised him more was the knowing smirk that Sam threw in the direction of the dark haired boy.

* * *

Dean was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor common room, deep in thought.  
What had Cas thought about it? Did he hate Dean now? Was he going to tell everyone that Dean was gay?  
No, Cas wouldn't do that to Dean, he was sure. He was too nice for that.  
Shit. He had spent so long covering up his homosexuality, by dating girls, flirting with them, and even kissing some of them, even though he had had no desire at all to do so.  
And now Cas knew.  
He would go and apologise to him tomorrow, Dean decided, and beg him to keep it to himself.  
Dean shuddered to think what would happen if the whole of Hogwarts knew. He had seen the kind of bullying Justin Finch-Fletchly had endured. No. It wasn't worth it; he had decided long ago to keep his homosexuality a secret. And what would John say? He probably wanted Grandkids and a daughter-in-law and a whole massive family. Would he be disappointed in Dean for not being able to give him that? But what if Cas was gay too? True, he had never seen Cas looking at girls, and he hadn't mentioned any to Dean, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was gay, and Dean hadn't really known him for very long at all. Dean recalled the kiss, and remembered the way that after a few seconds, Cas had kissed him back. Maybe. Just maybe...


End file.
